


All the colors of the world

by I_hate_usernames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Souls, the ability to see souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_usernames/pseuds/I_hate_usernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has the ability to see peoples souls. As Sam introduces his boyfriend Gabriel to Dean a certain blue eyed brother comes along and if there is the most beautiful soul in the world then it belongs to this man. From the moment they met, Dean is connected to Cas in a whole new way. As dark forces close up on Dean, is Cas enough to save him from the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the colors of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, so technically this is my second fic but I really haven't finished my first one so this kind of feels like my first one. Yeah and english is not my native language so sorry for the errors that may occur.
> 
> Also, I'm half inventing the story as we go along so all the characters aren't in the tags yet.

"So? What is it?" Dean asked raising his burger back to his mouth to take a bite. Sam shot him a surprised look.

"What is what?" 

"The thing that is bothering you. Spill it Sasquatch", Dean said. Did Sam really think that he could fool him pretending like he didn't know any better. Even without his ability Dean knew his brother, heck, he had practically raised him, he knew that something was bothering him and the swirm of collors that screamed "Unsure! Afraid! Troubeled!" In his soul were just the finishing touch.

Dean put his burger down when all of the suden he saw that Sam was down right petrified. It really started to scare him. Espesially because he was so connected to his brother after knowing him all his life and taking care of him, the panic of Sam started to catch on Dean. Immediately Dean took control and dived in the layers of Sam's soul, trying to make sense of it but it was kind of hard when Sam's panic was making it go all over the place so that nothing made sence. Dean could feel that there was something that Sam wanted to tell him. But what? And that something was making him afraid, petrified even. But why?

Dean tried to dive in deeper, to look all the layers to find answers when Sam jerked away and almost yelled at him. "Dude! Could you stop? You know that I hate it when you stalk my brain!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You know that I can't help it and besides, it's not like I'm reading your toughts or something."

"No, you're just going through my soul", Sam said sarcasticly, "and just now you were down right in my soul, I know the feeling when you start digging deeper!"

Dean glanced at the table feeling sorry. Yeah, he had been stalking.

"Okay! You just shocked me for a moment and I wanted to see what made you so petrified!"

"Have you considered that maybe there are things that you don't need to know about? That I could have at least one thing in my life that you wouldn't know about?"

"Well... yeah... Sure - but Sammy, you do know that you can tell me anything? There's nothing that would make me leave you or think any less of you. I could never hate you. Sure I could find somethings a bit weird - but I will always love you, Sammy. You're my brother and what ever it is you are afraid to tell me... Just know that you can."

Sam stared away from Dean. He was still tence but a little less afraid. Dean could see that he was close to spilling out what ever it was that made him this way.

"Okay... I... I'm..." Sam lifted his unsure gaze to Dean, and Dean gave him a suportive nod, "I'm gay."

Dean lifted his eyebrows. Not as in surprise by the information but the fact that Sam had been so afraid to tell this information.

"That's it? Sam... Sammy I knew that already."

"What?!" Sam seemed shocked, did he even know Dean at all, "But how?"

"Well I practically raised you and the colors I see from you when you see some ranbom hot guy didn't really left anything to guess about."

Sam seemed perplexed. He was opening and closing his mouth for some time before he could finally say anything. "But... Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know... I just didn't think it was that big of a deal, and I thought you knew that I knew. I mean... Come on Sammy I practically know you better than you know yourself and you knowing about my sight, I thought you would have figured out that I basically knew before even you did", Dean was silent for a moment, pensive expression on his face, "and okay... Sometimes I thought that maybe you didn't knew that I knew but I didn't want to bring it up because I thought it was something you wanted to tell me." Dean shrugged and took a bite of his hamburger again. Sam was just staring at him a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh come on Sammy, that's getting a bit annoying. It's not that big of a deal that you are gay. You know that I'm bi right? Right?"

"Wait? What? What!"

"I'm bi", Dean said slowly. Sam stared at him bown right shocked.

"No you're not. Not once have I seen you with a guy!"

Dean shrugged. "Well it has been easier to pick up women, yeah. And sure, I usually date or shag up with just women but you know... That doesn't take out the fact that I check out some guys asses too and don't mind the tought of being with a dude."

Sam let out a long breath but his firehead wringles were starting to smooth out and Dean watched as Sam's expression turned into what he would call 'enlightenment'. 

"Oh my god. I think I knew... Yeah... I knew, but I just never even thought about it..."

"Yeah well... Maybe you have been too busy filling your brains with those boring old books of yours."

Sam shot Dean an annoyed glance but then it turned into a bit too long intence gaze until Dean finally broke the eyecontact by turning his look on his hamburger.

"Yeah... So that's it... Stop it with the chick flick moments."

Dean continued eating for a while but again he stopped after feeling the anxious cloud that was coming from his brother. There was the same mix of feelings coming from him as before. There was still something that he needed to tell Dean.

This time he just lifted his eyebrows at Sam. He sighned heavily before opening his mouth. "There's..." There was this warm color of pink and red on Sam's soul so Dean knew what he was about to say before he said it. "There's this guy."

Dean was deffinetly shocked by this information. Not because the person was a he or that Sam had someone but because the feelings Sam obliviously had for this guy. Dean had never seen colors like these on Sam's soul. Not even with Jess. It took Dean a while to collect his toughts and to reply with something.

"Is he hot?" Was the only thing he could start with because Dean wasn't exactly ready to start exploring those colors or what they ment. The too bright of a arrousal struck through Dean when he just watched Sam's soul react to the guestion. It was literally so intence that Dean had to cross his legs to stop the awkward bulge in his jeans.

"Oh, don't even answer that!" Dean lifted his arms up like begging for mercy. This was going to places where Dean didn't want to go with his brother.

"Umm... Do I know this guy?"

Sam shaked his head, "Not that I know of."

Dean was trying to stay focused but Sam's feelings were so strong that it was hard not to get drowned in them. The intensity was down right overhelming, he needed to steer his focus somewhere else. While scratching his nose absent-mindedly and rubbing his neck, he let his soul wander around the quiet diner they were in and to explore the other customers boring thoughts. It calmned him down and it let him collect his thoughts.

"So how long have you been seeing each other?" Dean asked.

"About a month", Sam answered. Dean looked at him confused. First, because how in hell had Sam been hiding this from Dean? Second, because of Sam's soul. A month? A month! There was no hiding what Sam was feeling towards this guy. Dean saw this was... Oh my god Sammy was in love. Not that Sam seemed to really know it yet but he was. Oh my god. Oh my god.

This suden wave of jealousy went over him. Because... Well... This was definetly new. Sam had always been there for him. Sam had always loved him over everybodyelse. Dean had always been the first guy Sam would tell anything and everything... And now... It really seemed that Dean could have been replaced into second. And he definetly didn't know how to handle it.

"So umm... When do I get to meet this guy?" Dean's voice was a little tence but other than that he hid his jealousness pretty well. Boy was he glad that Sam couldn't see his soul that was probably dark green from jealousy. And not the warm forest kind of green like usually but dark and muddy like his feelings.

"Actually... That's why I'm telling you about him... He wanted to meet you and he's bringing his brother to meet me at Tuesday and I was wondering if you could come too." If Sam had noticed his stiffness, he didn't let that on at all.

"Sure. Just say when and where."

This wave of white relief went through Sam and he let out his breath heavily. 

"Seriously Sam, why the hell were you so worried about this? You seriously didn't know that you can tell me anything? You seriously thought that I would be disgusted or angry or what? Do you know me at all?" Dean asked a bit annoyed, partly because of himself because if he had led that on in any way then... He really needed to straight this out immediately.

"Allright, allright. It was stupid. But you know you can't think clearly when you are afraid. And you know... I was afraid that you would be that way... Or more I didn't really think you would be but there was the chance and I just... I just didn't know what I would do without you."

They stared at each other for a moment until Dean finally blurted out seemingly angry "Oh this is just getting too weird, cut it out! Bitch."

"Jerk", Sam replied without a moment of thought. They both knew Dean wasn't really angry. In fact inside, Dean was buzzing from the warm feeling of happiness and the ring of jealousy in his lungs had loosen up a bit.

They finished their meal with a little small talk and Sam promised Dean to text him the details of their meeting later. Their ways separated right after they stepped out of the diner, each heading out on their own ways.

 

 

 


End file.
